Astarte
is a character from Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness. She is a demon that wants to resurrect the Lord of Darkness. On the day the Prince of Zemekia was to be executed, he was rescued and Astarte, who guided him to become the new master of the Castle of the Damned. Story ''Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness When Zamur revealed he planned everything from the beginning and Astarte was his creation, he ordered Astarte to kill the Castle Master, but she was easily destroyed. Later, Astarte killed Zamur and revealed that she was only manipulating him, and that the protagonist came to the castle of his own volition, not by the wizard's meddling. Furthermore, she urged the Castle Master to free the Lord of Darkness in order to obtain the power to devour men's souls. Resurrect Devil If the Castle Master chooses to resurrect the Lord of Darkness, and he successfully murdered his ancestor, Astarte beckons him to the Altar, only to betray him and serve his soul as the final sacrifice. With his death, the Lord of Darkness was freed, resulting in everything and everyone being destroyed, leaving only darkness. If the Castle Master chooses to resurrect the Lord of Darkness, but he did not slay his ancestor, Astarte still beckons him to the Altar. Before she could sacrifice him, however, the Castle Master's ancestor intervened, killing Astarte and attempting to slay his descendant to prevent the Devil's return. Lock in the Devil's Power If the Castle Master chooses to lock away the Devil's power, Astarte becomes furious, explaining that he was to be the final sacrifice, before attacking him. Though she was defeated numerous times, she quickly resurrected and attacked him once again. After caught by a Banisher, however, she was shocked to realize that not only were her powers gone, but a mere mortal had slain her without the Sword. With her death, the Lord of Darkness retreated, remaining sealed. Stats First Encounter :Chapter 25: Twilight of the Gods :Second Encounter Quotes :Encounter: *"" *"" First Encounter :Chapter 27: Apocalypse :First/Second Encounter The only trap that can kill her is the Banisher. She revives when killed by other traps. Quotes :Last Words: "Wha... What's... What's happening? How can I be killed by a mere... MORTAL...?!" Musical Theme Astarte's themes are "Familiar Spirit Astarte" and "Astarte, End of Despair". They are the fourteenth and 28th track on the game's soundtrack. Gallery Etymology :The name ''Astarte is the feminine form of Ashtoreth,"Astarte". Behind the Name. from the name of a Phoenician goddess of love, war, and fertility."Ashtoreth". Behind the Name. The name is cognate to that of the East Semitic goddess, Ishtar. Trivia *In Kagero: Deception II, if the player gives Millennia the name "Astarte", she will start the game with extra Ark. **Additionally, Ending No. 1 in that game has a demon transform her into a Timenoid to serve him forever, the message "...to be continued" appearing, and the last screen showing her with a dress on. This supports the implications that Millennia became Astarte between Kagero and the first Deception, but there is no official confirmation. *While Fiana was the first to be mentioned, Astarte is the first female to make her appearance in the Deception series. References Navigation Category:Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness/Characters Category:Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness/Enemies Category:Class/Trainer